A pesar de las dudas
by Boku-sama Nezza
Summary: Emil había dejado pasar muchas oportunidades para decir lo que sentía al asiático, pero esperaba que esta vez fuera diferente. Mañana sería San Valentin y sería el momento perfecto para hacerlo. ¿Sera realmente correspondido por su amigo? no había tiempo para las dudas. Fail summary e-e pasen y lean que estos dos son puro amour Nombres humanos y fluff


**Hola~ aquí les dejo mi primer fanfic (en realidad un oneshot) les pido sean amables conmigo ;-; y cualquier reclamo, sugerencia, comentario, tomate, o maleficio pueden dejarlo en un comentario/review y me encargare de verlos~ **

**Este HongIce va dedicado una amiga que comparte mi amor por esta pareja ;w; my love~ me costó un poco per acá esta ^^**

**Por último los personajes no me pertenecen son del fabuloso Hidekaz Himaruya~ pero la historia me pertenece a mí y mi retorcida mente… se suponía seria por San Valentín pero termino siendo cualquier cosa… en fin~ ¡disfruten!**

**Hong Kong: Jia-Long. **

**Islandia: Emil Steilson.**

Luego de 5 años de amistad Emil reunió el valor suficiente para admitirlo: se había enamorado de su mejor amigo. Solo quedaba un día para San Valentín y ya era el tercero que pasaba sin lograr ningún avance, pero este año sería distinto... O eso quería pensar.  
Entró en la casa del asiático sin hacer mucho ruido, hace un año él le había entregado una copia de las llaves... Por si volvía a comenzar un incendio. Eran las 6 de la mañana y era realmente imposible que el castaño se encontrase despierto, y eso era justo lo que quería el albino. Se adentro en la casa con dirección a la cocina y una vez allí inspeccionó los estantes, reunió unas cuantas cosas y puso manos a la obra. Al cabo de unos minutos tenía un sencillo desayuno preparado: pan tostado con mermelada y un vaso con néctar de damasco y todo esto pulcramente ordenado sobre una bandeja. Tomo la bandeja y se encamino a la pieza de Jia-long, como siempre su corazón se acelero al pensar en el chico y el sentimiento de ansiedad le carcomía el estomago, aun así su rostro no demostraba ninguna emoción.  
En cuanto abrió la puerta el aroma a pólvora y "aquello especial" que solo podía poseer el hongkonés invadió los sentidos de Emil, se quedo unos segundos en la puerta viendo la tranquila expresión del castaño al dormir antes de avanzar hasta dejar la bandeja en el velador.  
- Jia-Long... -Murmuro sacudiendo ligeramente al chico sin recibir respuesta- Jia... Despierta... Idiota... -Siguió insistiendo ganándose unos cuantos quejidos-  
- ¿E-emil? -Murmuro abriendo los ojos un poco- ¿qué demonios haces acá tan temprano? O algo así... -El islandés sonrió y paso su mano por los cabellos lisos del asiático de forma inconsciente-  
-Pues... ¿La verdad? Vine porque el novio de mi hermano quiso despertarlo de una manera "especial" -dijo lo ultimo algo más lento- y pues tuve que huir y tu casa era la única opción segura... -El castaño se sentó en la cama tallando sus ojos aun adormilado sin poder procesar mucho-  
- Entonces no hay problema o algo así  
-Incluso te prepare el desayuno para agradecerte... -Jia sabía que aquellos gestos eran escasos en el islandés y debía aprovecharlos al máximo- aunque es sencillo...  
-Gracias -le interrumpió- o algo así... -El albino deposito la bandeja sobre la piernas del más alto, este sonrió al ver su comida- ¿qué hora es?  
- Deben ser como las 7 de la mañana -observó los labios del chico cuando la tostada los toco pero desvió la mirada a la ventana en seguida nervioso- ¿qué tal las cosas con tu hermano?

- Pues lo de siempre, está ocupado con su trabajo en la empresa pero aun tiene tiempo para molestarme o algo así –toma un poco de jugo y sonríe- gracias por el desayuno… normalmente me lo salto

- no es nada… después de todo soy yo quien llegó de improviso –se sonrojo un poco, la sonrisa de su amigo aceleraba su corazón, realmente todo en el contrario causaba estragos en él- ¿tienes con quien pasar San Valentín? –tanteó el terreno, bajo la mirada inseguro-

- ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso me estas proponiendo algo? –dijo de forma directa lo que no ayudo en nada al resiente valor reunido de parte del albino- pues no tengo a nadie… o algo así… varias chicas se me declararon pero realmente ninguna me llama la atención…o algo así

- ya veo… -trago pesado, tenía la pregunta atorada en su garganta pero se negaba a salir… sinceramente tenía miedo a la respuesta- a ti… ¿t-te gusta alguien? –un silencio se formo en la habitación y Emil se arrepintió enseguida por haber preguntado algo asó-

- me gusta… tu hermano… -sintió que su corazón dejo de latir, miro al castaño con sorpresa y este solo mantuvo su mirada fría- ya… no me mires así que es broma… sabes que no me podría gustar tu hermano con lo mucho que me odia… o algo así –el hongkonés paso su mano por los cabellos del impactado chico- pero si hay alguien que me gusta… -antes de que el más bajo pudiera decir algo el castaño se levantó y tomó la bandeja-

-tonto… -murmuro para sí mismo con sus latidos atorados en su garganta, fueron muchas emociones en unos cuantos segundos-

El ambiente mejoro luego, entre bromas y conversaciones sin mucha importancia y terminaron saliendo al cine ¿la razón? Se estrenaba una película de artes marciales que el castaño moría por ver y el albino... pues quería estar con él. Tenían tiempo así que prefirieron caminar, de vez en cuando se formaba un silencio pero era agradable pues no se sentía la necesidad de rellenarlo con palabras, lograban entenderse sin ellas… hasta cierto punto.

- Jia… -susurró- ¿los traes en tu bolsillo no? –Suspiró cansado- dámelos…

- Pero… así me siento más seguro ya sabes que no me agrada la oscuridad… o algo así –metió su mano en el bolsillo de la sudadera que traía y frunció el ceño levemente-

- ni se te ocurra prenderlos durante la función… aun recuerdo esa vez que te mandaron a buscar los materiales para gimnasia… y por poco vuelas todo el gimnasio… -dice de forma calmada- dámelos… -insistió-

- no pasara… además solo los tendré en mi bolsillo… o algo así –el islandés se detuvo y miró al chico a su lado fijamente-

- ¿pretendes que te crea? Si no me los pasas tendré que quitártelos –el castaño se quedo unos segundos analizando la situación-

- entiendes que te enfrentaras con alguien que maneja las artes marciales mejor que nada ¿verdad?

- lo tengo más que claro… y la fuerza no es la única forma de lograrlo

- ¿qué? –sonrió de forma burlona- ¿piensas seducirme hasta que baje la guardia y me los quites o algo así?

- ¿seducirte? –El rubor subió de forma involuntaria a sus mejillas- prefiero hacerlo a la fuerza bruta antes que intentar eso…

-claro claro… entonces… si logras quitarme los cohetes y la pirotecnia sin ocupar otra cosa más que tus encantos… seré tú San Valentín –sonrió confiado- o algo así

- ¿y por qué me interesaría eso? –mentalmente se maldecía, debía ser el ser más obvio del planeta-

- se que quieres~ -dice de forma arrogante- es todo un privilegio… o algo así

- idiota… -se acerco y golpeo el hombro del castaño, aprovecho el momento para intentar quitarle las cosas del bolsillo pero el más alto lo detuvo de la muñeca y le hizo girar, el albino no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y ya se encontraba totalmente indefenso con ambas manos en la espalda y mirando a la muralla… ¿Cuándo?-

- pero que tierno… -susurró en el oído del islandés causando que miles de corrientes eléctricas le recorrieran el cuerpo- vamos… intenta liberarte ahora~ -rió satisfecho-

- m-maldición… -murmuró al darse que el menor poseía bastante más fuerza que él-

- vamos~ ¿te rendirás así de fácil? –se apego más a su víctima poniéndolo nervioso, la posición en la que se encontraban era bastante sugerente-

- ya verás… -se quejó- ¡e-esto es trampa! Obviamente eres más fuerte…

-pues entonces ocupa tus encantos… -sonrió- o no te soltare~ -beso el oído de su amigo de forma juguetona, haciendo que este se sonroje bastante-

- y-yo no tengo encantos idiota… ya suéltame… estás loco… -se notaba que estaba desesperado, realmente la situación lo ponía nervioso y recordar que para el castaño solo era un juego le dolía-

- pídemelo bien… o algo así –el albino dejo de forcejear lo que desconcertó un poco al castaño, luego sonrió de forma maligna y piso el pie del hongkonés con fuerza logrando soltarse y voltearse encarando al chico-

- jamás~ -le saco la lengua infantilmente- ya… ¡dame esos explosivos!

-ven por ellos~ -los saco de sus bolsillos y los levanto enseñándoselos al otro-

-te arrepentirás… -se acerco e intento alcanzarlos apegándose al cuerpo del castaño en el progreso, hubo unos cuantos forcejeos antes de que el hongkonés decidiera comenzar a correr-

- vamos Emil… -sonrió mientras corría con dirección a un parque que se encontraba cruzando la calle-

El albino le siguió, el clima no era el mejor por ser pleno invierno en la capital londinense y las nubes amenazaban lluvia, aun así eso no parecía afectar al par de jóvenes que corrían como si su vida dependiera de ello. El castaño se dio vuelta para comprobar cuanta ventaja le había sacado al islandés, y por poco tropieza al comprobar que unos centímetros más y seria atrapado por el mayor, desvió su camino hacia el pasto y desde ahí pensó en correr más rápido pero no había tomado en cuenta la reciente lluvia que había dejado l sector resbaloso, la caída fue inevitable y que su amigo a pocos centímetros cayera sobre el también.

Respiraban agitados luego de aquella carrera y de la repentina caída les costó asimilarlos hechos, el primero en reaccionar fue el de ojos amatista quien no perdió la oportunidad para lograr su cometido, quitándole gran parte de la pirotecnia de forma exitosa pero el asiático no tardo en reaccionar y protegió unos cuantos petardos que traía.

- por poco~ -el islandés se salió de la espalda del chico, ya que se encontraba aplastándolo desde que cayeron y se posicionó de espalda mojándola con el frío pasto en el proceso- ahora entrega pacíficamente el resto… -guardo en sus bolsillos los explosivos en su poder antes de extender su mano al chico-

-eso fue trampa… -se acomodo mirándole, observo los bolsillos llenos del más bajo y se posiciono sobre él- devuélvemelos…

- ¿e-eh? –Los colores no tardaron en subir a su rostro al tener tan cerca al menor, pero no pudo decir más cuando las inquietas manos del castaño se aferraron a su costado, podía sentir los latidos frenéticos de su corazón- ¿Qué…? –Estaba nervioso y desarmado ante la fija mirada oscura del contrario-

- Emil…-antes de que cualquiera pudiese mover un musculo más el cielo rugió, en algo parecido a un trueno, y una abundante cantidad de lluvia los cubrió a ambos- rápido… -se levanto y ayudó a su amigo a ponerse en pie de igual forma-

Corrieron de vuelta, en silencio y aun de la mano sin darle importancia a este hecho ya que la lluvia parecía no dar tregua. Al final volvieron a la casa de Jia-long empapados y con miles de interrogantes en sus cabezas, entraron dejando sus zapatos y abrigos junto a la puerta.

- Sera mejor que tomes una ducha para no resfriarte… o algo así –dijo de forma calmada mientras algo avergonzado soltaba la mano del albino que siendo sincero, no recordaba haber tomado-

- s-si… pero no tengo ninguna cosa que usar luego –dijo algo nervioso ¿algo? Si sentía que podría morir en cualquier segundo-

- yo te podría prestar ropa aunque te quedara un poco grande… o algo así –el castaño dejo unas toallas en el baño y lanzo su pesada playera por algún lugar- está listo el baño…

- g-gracias… -dijo simple y se desplazo de la entrada, desde donde no se había movido creando una posa bajo suyo, hasta el baño-

Una vez escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrarse suspiró, últimamente le costaba más comportarse frente a su amigo y sus impulsos lo dominaban. Se apoyó en el mesón de la cocina luego de poner al fuego la tetera, se quedo viendo el movimiento serpenteante tan hipnótico que tenían las flamas y volvió a suspirar.

La lluvia golpeaba la ventana sin descanso y el viento silbaba suave ambientando los recuerdos del asiático, transportándolo al día que conoció a quien, meses más tarde, le robaría hasta el último de sus pensamientos y latidos.

***flash back* **

Las clases comenzaron temprano y para variar él se había quedado jugando hasta tarde con su primo, entró a la sala y escaneo el lugar en cuestión de segundos: solo un lugar vacio junto a un chico rubio que escribía algo con un bolígrafo rosa. Se sentó junto a él y aprovecho la cercanía para verle mejor: Cabello rubio acomodado en forma de melena que a los costados era afirmado por dos sujetadores rosados, que combinaban con un prendedor del mismo diseño estratégicamente colocado en su torso junto a la insignia del instituto. Los ojos verdes y un rostro con rasgos finos, sobre sus piernas descansaba una especie de mochila que mas bien parecía un peluche, un tierno gato rosa de los que le gustaba juntar a su hermano.

- Osea tipo y hola –se giro por fin a verle y él solo asintió como respuesta- como que no hablas mucho… tipo y soy el fabuloso y totalmente divino Feliks… -el rubio le sonrió y el solo hizo una pequeña inclinación-

- soy Jia-long o algo así –dijo simple antes de sacar su celular y fingir estar ocupado jugando a algo-

Siguió examinando la sala luego de que su compañero de puesto volviese a lo suyo, había muchos extranjeros pero la mayoría tenía pinta de ser de origen inglés, además estaba el hecho de que todos los que entraba en aquel instituto provenían de familias adineradas. Su vista se detuvo en un chico en la esquina de la sala el cual no había notado al entrar, tenía el cabello blanco y sus ojos violetas parecían perdidos en algún punto ciego, tenía las pestañas largas dándole un aire delicado y poseía una contextura delgada. Se fijo en el puesto vacio junto a él y le extraño que se encontrase solo, se volvió a girar y repaso nuevamente la sala con la mirada.

- Oye… -hablo algo bajo mirando a su compañero-

- osea tu dime…-respondió sin quitar la vista de lo que parecía ser una carta-

- ese chico en la esquina… ¿por qué esta solo? O algo así –el rubio se volteo y observo al mencionado para luego volver a prestarle atención a las letras-

- tipo y ese chico es un rarito… osea como que no habla con nadie y es totalmente nada fabuloso… se dice que sus padres fueron asesinados y el tipo… es completamente anti social y anda por la vida como traumadito… tipo y nadie habla con él desde hace mucho… -el castaño se levantó del asiento en el momento que la campana sonaba, se sentó nuevamente y suspiro frustrado-

El profesor no tardo en llegar y lo presento ante el curso, después de todo el segundo semestre acababa de comenzar y el acababa de ser transferido. Las clases comenzaron pero su cabeza estaba en cualquier parte menos en las lecciones, desde la clave para pasar el nivel de su videojuego hasta la misteriosa presencia del chico albino.

Luego de una tediosa clase de biología el recreo llegó, en seguida varias chicas se le acercaron haciéndole miles de preguntas pero él las apartó para cruzar la sala hasta donde se encontraba sentado es chico de ojos amatista. Se detuvo junto a él y este levanto la vista clavándole la mirada, se quedo en silencio recorriendo cada rasgo del rostro del contrario aun sin entender por qué se había acercado.

- déjame adivinar… te contaron la triste historia del chico raro de la esquina y quisiste saciar tu curiosidad o simplemente a burlarte ¿no? –se notaba frustrado, se levantó mirando la puerta dispuesto a irse pero Jia lo sostuvo del brazo impidiéndoselo-

- ¿cómo te llamas? –el albino se quedo en silencio como si analizara cada letra de la pequeña frase sin entender, sentía todas las miradas sobre ellos-

El chico se liberó del agarre y salió sin decir más, se sentía avergonzado y confundido pero como siempre su rostro no demostraba ningún indicio de esto, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar comentando lo que acababa de ocurrir. Sintió un leve toque en su brazo, se volteo hacia su lado derecho donde se estaba parada una chica rubia de pelo corto y aspecto inocente.

- P-podríamos hablar… es sobre Emil… digo el chico que acaba de irse… esto… -se notaba que estaba nerviosa pero… ¿de qué? O mejor dicho ¿por qué?-

- no quiero oír más rumores estúpidos de él… o algo así –frunció el seño levemente-

- n-no son rumores… y-yo lo conozco bien y bueno… el necesita tener a alguien que le acompañe…

- y que tengo que ver yo con eso… ¿no eres ya su amiga? Porque me necesitaría a mí… -la chica apretó los puños y bajo la mirada mirando el suelo-

- lo era… pero tengo problemas con mi hermano y tu eres el único que no se tragó todas aquellas historias eres el único en el que me atrevo a confiar… -la chica se mordió el labio inferior un poco antes de continuar- ahora no puedo hablar más… te esperare en la cafetería en el almuerzo –la rubia se alejo a paso rápido y volvió junto a su grupo de amigas, el hongkonés se encontraba confundido ¿aceptar aquello o dejarlo pasar?-

El timbre tocó y una nueva clase dio inicio, se sentó en su asiento y observo a su compañero dibujar corazones en la mesa distraído, él sí que era raro. No podía negar que le causaba curiosidad todo aquel asunto con el albino pero ¿debía meterse en todo ese problema por saciar su curiosidad? Claro… se estaba mintiendo, no era una simple inquietud por saber que se ocultaba tras su tranquilo rostro, era una atracción, una sensación desconocida que bloqueaba su sentido común.

Las horas pasaban lentas y tortuosas para aquel primer día de clases y ya se encontraba cansado, por fin la hora de almuerzo llegó y varios alumnos se apresuraron para llegar primero a la cafetería, no era nada divertido hacer una fila y esperar luego de estar prácticamente dos horas esperando por comer, por suerte Jia traía su almuerzo. Con total tranquilidad se dirigió al comedor donde busco con la mirada un puesto disponible, pero una cabellera rubia llamó su atención: la chica parecía estar esperándole.

- viniste… -dijo realmente asombrada, el castaño solo ignoro eso y se sentó frente a ella-

- tenías algo que contarme ¿no? –Sacó su comida y sin esperar nada se llevó a la boca el primer bocado-

- s-si… no tengo a quien más recurrir y el pobre Emil está cada día peor… espesaré por contarte algunas cosas de él…

***fin flash back***

La tetera comenzó a sonar sacando al chico de sus pensamientos, apagó el gas y escucho un golpe que provenía de su pieza, no dudo en ir hacia allá encontrando al islandés con una toalla atada a su cintura y a sus pies una caja que de seguro había caído cuando el chico abrió el armario.

-Y-yo… quería buscar algo para ponerme… y-y eso cayó cuando abrí el armario –el castaño sonrió enternecido frente al leve sonrojo y el tartamudeo adorable del más bajo-

- me lo hubieras pedido o algo así… -camino hasta su armario y busco la prenda más pequeña para pasarle al mayor, al final le paso un jersey rojo y unos pantalones de buzo negros que servían para salvar el momento- ten… es lo más pequeño que tengo… o algo así –tomó la caja, la acomodo en una de las repisas superiores y sacó una toalla antes de cerrar el mueble y salir de la habitación-

-gracias… -murmuró el de ojos violáceos-

Se comenzó a vestir y a pesar de que Jia le había dicho que era los más pequeños le quedaban bastante sueltos, le hacían ver adorable y los pantalones al menos se ajustaban a su delgada figura anclándose en su cadera. Ahora que recordaba la primera vez que realmente habló con él hongkonés fue cuando esté le prestó su sudadera en gimnasia…

***flash back***

La clase de gimnasia era las más molesta para el albino y aquel día no se sentía muy bien, había discutido con su hermano y había salido sin desayunar y la última vez que había comido fue hace un día camino a la escuela, el profesor había dado la orden de dar 20 vueltas a la cancha exterior aprovechando el clima y ahora sentía su piel caliente bajo el contacto del sol sobre está. Ya había logrado dar 3 vueltas y se encontraba algo retrasado ya que el grupo le sacaba un par de metros de ventaja, junto a él trotaba el chico de cabellos castaños que había estado acosándolo desde que llegó y sinceramente ya se había cansado de echarlo y ahora simplemente lo ignoraba… pero era imposible no sentirse frustrado cuando lo observas trotar a tu lado sin hacer el mínimo esfuerzo, sin intentar disimular que solo iba junto a él por el gusto de acosarlo a cada segundo.

La quinta vuelta y el cuerpo le comenzó a pesar, todo le dio vueltas por unos segundos y sintió como la fuerza y el aire abandonaban su cuerpo, se sintió caer por una milésima de segundo antes de ver todo borroso y perder la visión. Abrió los ojos lentamente, lo primero que vio fue un techo blanco y asumió enseguida que se encontraba en la enfermería del colegio, no era la primera vez que terminaba en ese lugar, luego giró su cabeza y se encontraba con ese par de ojos oscuros que le observaban sin mostrar ninguna expresión. Se sentó en la camilla sin romper la conexión de miradas, en ese momento se sintió extrañamente desnudo y se obligo a bajar la mirada verificando que se encontraba sin la sudadera de gimnasia y para colmo el chico acosador lo estaba escaneando con la mirada descaradamente.

- o-oye… ¿dónde está mi sudadera? –Otra vez el castaño conecto las miradas-

- tu nariz sangro luego de que caíste… la enfermera prefirió sacártela y la dejó en su escritorio –la señalo y en efecto, su antiguo color blanco ahora se veía opacado por las salpicaduras rojas-

-ya veo… -se sonrojo un poco- ¿quién…?

- ¿…te trajo? –se adelanto a completar la pregunta del albino- pues yo ya que era quien se encontraba más cerca y el profesor no podía dejar la clase…o algo así -dijo simple- ¿cómo te sientes?

- m-mejor… -el chico se levantó y fue hasta una mochila, que supuso era suya, y luego de rebuscar en ella volvió a sentarse junto a él-

- ten –le tendió un pan con algo que parecía ser algún tipo de mermelada- supuse que tendrías hambre… lo compre en el casino hace unos minutos… o algo así –lo recibió y retiro el papel aluza que lo cubría herméticamente-

- g-gracias… -odiaba tartamudear pero se sentía extrañamente nervioso y avergonzado por su actitud contra él, a pesar de como lo trató seguía siendo amable-

- si te sientes incomodo… podría pasarte mi sudadera o algo así –el de ojos amatista se sonrojo un poco más al recordar que estaba a torso desnudo pero ¿ambos eran chicos no?-

- p-pero ¿qué usarías tu? –masticaba lentamente y miraba las blancas sabanas que lo cubrían-

- tengo un Jersey en mi mochila… hoy toca ir al club de artes marciales y me es más cómodo el Jersey que la sudadera… o algo así

Al final aceptó y aquel molesto acosador se convirtió en su molesto amigo…

***fin flash back***

Caminó hasta la cocina y busco en los estantes un par de tasas, las dejo sobre el mesón y se dispuso a buscar él té, azúcar y otras cuantas cosas. Al cabo de unos minutos Jia-long había acabado de ducharse y se encontraba apoyado en la puerta, vestido de forma simple, observando al mayor esforzarse por alcanzar el azúcar.

-yo te ayudo… -se acerco y apegándose intencionalmente al de ojos violeta tomó el recipiente y se lo pasó-

Al final tomaron té de forma tranquila, conversaron sobre cosas sin importancia y limpiaron el desastre que dejaron por la casa.

Por último, cuando la noche se abrió pasó, Emil llamó a su hermano avisando que se quedaría a dormir en la casa de su amigo y quien sabe como terminaron viendo una película a la que ninguno le prestaba verdadera atención. El primero en dormirse fue el más bajo dándole el trabajo al asiático de taparlo y acomodarlo en la cama, beso su frente y sonrió antes de apagar el televisor e irse al sillón a dormir.

***14 de febrero***

Los luz grisácea se colaban por la ventana y la cortina no lograba evitar que esta llegase a cada rincón de la habitación, Emil abrió los ojos de apoco y trató de despertarse completamente sin lograrlo realmente. Se puso de pie algo somnoliento tratando de asimilar donde se encontraba y luego de recorrer la habitación lo recordó, camino hasta el baño donde se lavó la cara para luego buscar a su amigo. Se detuvo al verlo dormir en la alfombra de la sala, sonrió y se acerco despacio hacia él, se agacho y pincho su mejilla esperando alguna reacción pero el asiático ni se inmuto ante el contacto.

Hoy era el gran día y era tonto negar que estaba más que nervioso, con su estomago lleno de nudos y su cabeza aplastada de dudas, pero no pensaba echarse para atrás después de tanto y a pesar de que no sabía con claridad como reaccionaria el castaño no aguantaría seguir de la misma forma, enterrando sus sentimientos y fingiendo estar conforme con esto.

Se acercó lentamente rosando la mejilla del asiático con sus labios y luego se levantó algo sonrojado, fue hasta la cocina y preparo otro de sus sencillos desayunos. Varios minutos después el castaño abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada a la puerta de la cocina, desde donde podía ver al albino sacando algunas cosas del refrigerador, recorrió su inclinada espalda patada por su jersey rojo para luego seguir por… Desvió la vista de golpe, no podía estar pensando cosas de ese tipo ¿o sí? Por qué tenía que recordar justo en ese momento que el mayor no trae ropa interior… y que aquel pantalón…

-Ya despertaste~ -escucho la suave voz del chico arrastrándolo de vuelta-

-s-si…o algo así -carraspeó y se levantó casi de un salto, miro el rostro de su amigo y no pudo evitar fijarse en la mancha de manjar en su mejilla-

-hice el desayuno –el castaño asintió-

- iré en seguida –camino presuroso al baño donde se mojo la cara y arreglo un poco su desordenado cabello, luego volvió a la cocina-

- perdón por adueñarme de tu cama… -murmuro el de ojos amatista cuando se encontraban sentados frente a frente desayunando-

-no importa… siempre que nuestros primos nos visitaban yo terminaba durmiendo en el suelo así que estoy acostumbrado o algo así –no podía dejar de ver esa mancha, trataba por todos los medios posibles hacer caso omiso a sus impulsos-

Terminaron de comer y Emil se ofreció a lavar la losa sucia, el hongkonés redujo la distancia entre ellos tomando el rostro confundido del mayor de forma delicada, se inclinó y retiro aquellos restos de dulce con la punta de su lengua, para luego soltarlo y sonreírle.

Cerca de las una de la tarde, ambos ya vestidos: Emil con su ropa que por suerte se había secado y Jia-Long con sus típicas sudaderas algo amplias, se decidieron por salir ya que las nubes comenzaban a disiparse y el sol se asomaba entre ellas imponente. Caminaron un buen rato recordando algunos momento y haciendo más ameno el ambiente, a pesar de esto el mayor no lograba concentrarse en lo que hablaban pues sus pensamientos e ideas iban de un lado a otro, tenía que confesar lo que sentía pero… ¿cómo? ¿En qué momento?

Las horas pasaron y el día se despejo completamente, almorzaron en un restaurant de comida china y ahora se encontraban sentados en el parque cercano a aquel lugar, habían muchas parejas que caminaban tranquilas por el lugar y gente que iba apresurada al trabajo. El albino reunió todo su valor, sus mejillas se colorearon con el acostumbrado rojo y el nudo en el estomago se hizo más pronunciado.

-Jia… -lo llamo bajito interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado de repente-

- ¿sí? –volteo a ver al de ojos violáceos-

- desde hace tiempo… pues yo… -las palabras no querían salir de su boca, el castaño lo veía expectante- pues… m-me… -su corazón se acelero sin motivo y de nuevo lo asalto e miedo, miedo a ser rechazado y no volver a verle- tu me gustas… desde hace tiempo que te amo… y no quiero seguir ocultándolo… -respiro, no podía leer la expresión del menor, solo le veía sin mover un musculo-

***flash back* **

- No es verdad que la familia de Emil fue asesinada… la verdad fueron abandonados por sus padres cuando este solo tenía dos años quedando a cargo de su hermano de siete… vivían en noruega y cuando Lukas… el hermano de Emil… cumplió la mayoría de edad viajaron hasta acá… -el castaño prestaba atención, la chica parecía inmersa en sus pensamientos mientras contaba la historia-

- ¿cómo logró entrar en este instituto? –una simple pregunta, si Vivian en un orfanato… como consiguieron el dinero para establecerse en una ciudad como Londres, era siempre curiosidad-

- Su hermano cuando tenía 16 solía tocar el violín en las calles… de esta forma lo descubrió una especie de cazatalentos quien lo llevo ante la academia de música… al final a los 18 era un destacado violinista… por no decir el mejor de su clase –hubo un pequeño silencio donde la chica de ojos verdosos jugueteo con sus dedos- la salud de Emil es muy frágil y sus sentimientos también lo son… odio verle sufrir de esta manera pero yo no puedo hacer nada por él…

-Si te preocupa ¿por qué te alejaste de él? –había terminado de comer y no podía encontrarle el sentido a toda esta historia aun-

- Mi hermano no quiere que me este con él… yo y Emil comenzamos a salir pero luego de unas semanas mi hermano se enteró… amenazó con ocupar su cargo en el consejo estudiantil para hablar con los profesores para que lo cambiaran de curso además de vigilarme constantemente… al final no nos quedo otra que separarnos ya que si no lo hacíamos mi hermano sería capaz de hacer cosas peores… desde entonces que los rumores sobre él van y vienen y pues… -el castaño le interrumpió-

- bien… aun no entiendo el por qué crees tú que él necesita de mi compañía… lo siento chica… búscate a alguien más para eso… -se levantó dispuesto a irse pero un leve tirón de su brazo le hizo volver a fijar su atención en la más baja-

- Por favor… t-te pagare por ello si es lo que quieres… pero no le dejes solo… -¿pagar? Que no se da cuenta que es un instituto para personas con recursos, como fuera, su hermano no le mandaba el dinero suficiente como para poder comprarse lo que él quisiera… así que…-

-cuando piensas pagar… o algo así

- 20 libras* por día –dijo tímida, el chico comenzó a sacar cuentas y sonrió satisfecho, en unas semanas tendría un nuevo juego en sus manos-

- Trato…

***fin flash back***

- Emil… -murmuró acercándose al más bajo, lo abrazo de forma cálida- hasta que lo dijiste… -se separo un poco y dejo un casto beso en los labios del albino- también te amo…

-J-jia… creí que me alejarías… que… no te… -estaba confundido, a pesar de que la actitud del asiático había sido extraña estos días no podía ser real… no cabía en su propia felicidad-

-eres muy distraído sabes… te he mandado indirectas los últimos 4 años… -la expresión del mayor era todo un poema, entrelazó sus manos con cuidado- ¿te parece ir a por unos helado? O algo así… -sonrió nuevamente poniéndose de pie-

-s-si… -se levanto del asiento y beso la mejilla del de ojos oscuros de forma dulce- gracias…

- Espero que tu hermano no me maté cuando se entere… o algo así –murmuro y ambos sonrieron, con algo de miedo en sus miradas-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

***Varios meses más tarde***

Ambos se encontraban sentados en el sillón del centro, Emil sobre las piernas de su novio quien le sostenía de la cintura mientras compartían un fogoso beso. El albino se abrazaba del cuello de Jia-Long cruzando los brazos detrás de este, se separaron unos segundos para respirar y pronto volvieron a unir sus labios en un nuevo contacto igual de húmedo.

- J-jia… -soltó en un suspiro cuando el castaño acarició bajo su playera recorriendo su torso con calma- l-la tetera… hay que apagar el… ngh! –No pudo continuar hablando ya que el hongkonés mordió sensualmente su cuello-

- no me dejaras a medias esta vez… o algo así –susurro contra la piel del contrario, quien respingo la nariz unos segundos sintiendo pequeños escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo-

-p-pero… -suspiró y dejo un corto beso en los labios al más alto- te amo…

- y yo a ti –comenzó un beso tierno, suave que pronto se transformo en algo más íntimo-

Al cabo de unos minutos de la cocina comenzó a salir humo y a pesar de que el asiático insistía en dejar aquello pasar, Emil tuvo que ir a apagar el fuego… después de todo su novio es más que peligroso con fuego cerca. Miró el anillo plateado en su dedo anular y sonrió, no podía describir su felicidad en aquel momento viviendo junto a la persona que amaba, sentirse correspondido y constantemente embobado a cada instante. Porque ambos se complementan y viven por él otro, porque sabían que lo suyo era por siempre e iba mucho más allá de las limitaciones del cuerpo, y a pesar de las dudas que surgían siempre tendrían la certeza de que el otro estará junto a él.

**Fin.**

*las libras esteterlinas son la moneda oficial de la corona inglesa, 20 libras equivalen a 14.600 pesos chilenos.

**Lo sé es un horrible final ;-; pero jamás he podido terminar una historia bien… gracias por leerlo y si dejan comentarios me harán demasiado feliz y los unicornios gheis les regalarán un paseo por el arco iris, en realidad no u-u arrendar unicornios sale muy caro~ nos veremos en otra historia (si es que esta no termina en fracaso) gracias por el apoyo ;w;**


End file.
